Reunited
by mochalvr
Summary: Takes place a week after the defeat of Trigon: When Terra's statue goes missing, and a new girl comes to town, Beastboy draws some conclusions. Is he right? Read and find out! my first oneshot...R&R PLEASE!


_This story is for those Terra and BB lovers. Me, personally, I am not a huge fan of Terra, but I don't hate her like some people. I mean, Cyborg did the same thing that Terra did except to the HIVE. He did what he felt was right and betrayed the HIVE, breaking Jynx's heart. Terra did the same thing for Slade, breaking Beastboy's heart as she betrayed the Titans. And I mean, BB and Terra do make kind of a good couple…although, if I had to choose, I would be a BBXRae fan over BBXTerra fan any day! _

_But I think they could make a pretty cute couple, Terra and Beastboy, I mean. Okay, well, this is an extra long one-shot. And it would be two or three chapters, but then I realized that then it wouldn't be a one shot. So instead, it is crammed into this one little story! Hope you all love and please R&R!_

_This story takes place a week after the defeat of Trigon. _

**Chapter 1**

Beastboy sat up slowly in his bed, yawning and looking at the clock. "10:30" he said aloud to himself. "Just in time for breakfast. Dairy free waffles!" he stood up, brushing his hair and teeth quickly before he walked out into the main room. He always wore his uniform in case the alarm went off overnight.

The main room smelled like sausage, bacon, waffles and eggs. Beastboy was the only vegetarian on the team, which annoyed him. Didn't anyone understand? He was once that animal! They were eating his friends. He never did tell them about his parents. They were animal researchers. He used to play with the animals all the time. Animals brought back good and bad memories of his mom and dad. They had died in a plane crash, and animals were the only thing that helped him to feel a little connection to them. He could never eat an animal, the only connection he felt for his parents.

He would never tell his friends this either. If he did, he would get tons of sympathy and all this pity. He couldn't stand that. He was a tough guy! Not some little lonely homesick looser.

"Greetings Beastboy!" Starfire smiled at the green boy who had just walked in.

"Hey Star." BB answered.

"I trust you had a good sleep?" She asked.

Starfire was always so cheery in the morning, how could this be? It was almost annoying, but he smiled and answered, "Yeah, it was alright." Truthfully, he had a horrible sleep. But he always did.

Every night since Terra's betrayal, he had nightmares. They were those dreams that went on and on, and you could never wake up. He had gotten a little used to them, but he was still a little haunted.

He wished the Titans would hurry up and find a cure.

After the Beastboy ate, he got up, walking towards the stairs. "Um, I am going for a little walk." He said and everyone nodded.

Beastboy walked downstairs and out the door. He took a running start, turning into a crow and flew towards a large mountain.

Beastboy had visited the statue of Terra everyday since she had been captured in that horrible fate. For about a month, the others also would go with him, to get samples, to talk to her, tell her how they felt, and to reassure the statue that they would find a cure. For six days after the incident, Beastboy was full of anger, yelling at the motionless statue. But on the seventh day, he broke down and cried. He went over all good times in his head, and he broke down, crying. Ever since then, he would try to go everyday just to see her.

Sometimes he would be in a mission and not even be able to go, but as soon as he got home, he would go and tell Terra about the mission. Everything that happened. He sometimes wouldn't even talk to the statue. Sometimes he would just go, and take a nap or sit and think next to the statue.

His friends thought of him as the funny guy, the kid, the gamer. But really, he could think deeply. He could sometimes use his brain. He just liked to be the funny guy around them.

Beastboy flew slowly through the air. They had just kicked villain butt in the past week, when they sent Trigon back down into his dungeon back in the underworld. Trigon was Raven's dad, the definition of evil. The only thing that saved the Titans was the power that Raven put into them. It saved them from turning into stone when Trigon appeared. On that horrible day, when Trigon entered the human atmosphere, every human turned into stone, the waters became fire, the moon turned red, and buildings were eroded away and burning.

It had been a week since they saved the world and brought back everyone. He hadn't visited Terra once. It was time he did.

Beastboy entered the place where the statue of Terra resided. He walked down the pathway, and across the rock bridge that lead to the little island where Terra stood.

Beastboy's eyes were cast down. When he reached the island, he looked up, only to see nothing. Terra wasn't there.

"What the!" Beastboy turned into a hawk, searching for the statue. He saw some crumbled rock at the bottom…was that her…? He looked at where the statue should've been. The plaque was still there, so were some dried up roses, daises, and about every other type of flower knowledgeable.

Beastboy flew back to the streets of the city, walking back towards the tower, slowly, trying to figure out why the statue was missing. "Cyborg took it. He came here without us, and took her statue back to his lab!" BB tried to convince himself. He was headed strait to the tower, but he decided that he needed a little to eat. He hadn't had much for breakfast, so he went into the Pizza Place where he got a medium Vegetarian pizza. It was eight slices, but he knew that if he didn't finish it, he could take it back to the tower. He would eat it there if he got hungry again.

Beastboy sat down in a booth in the corner that was designed for two people. He felt lonely and alone.

He glanced out the window to see a group of girls talking amongst themselves. His normal funny self would have left the pizza and gone to attempt at flirting again. But this Beastboy was frustrated and confused. He had to know where Terra was.

Another girl walked by, she was wearing blue jean shorts and a pink shirt with a black one underneath. She had blonde long hair and bright blue eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a sloppy bun, but a large chunk of her hair fell in front of one eye.

She looked lonely, just like him…_wonder who she is…_he thought.

The girl glanced up at those girls that were whispering across the street, and then her gaze looked around at her surroundings. Her eyes wandered into the pizza shop where Beastboy's eyes and the girl's eyes locked.

Beastboy smiled at her, nodding his head. She smiled back, and continued walking. She looked familiar, but he couldn't place her. _Back to Terra…that girl was hott…wonder who she is! Wait, Terra, okay, she is missing, what could cause that!...oh, damn, that girl looks so familiar! _He couldn't concentrate on Terra anymore. He started to get up to get that girl and talk to her, but as he stood, she walked right in front of him.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were leaving." The girl said, her eyes cast down again.

"No…I wasn't. I was just seeing…um…where the waiter was with the pizza." Beastboy said.

"Oh…um…cool…" she said.

"Can I help you with something?" Beastboy asked.

"Well, yes. Do you mind if I join you? You look kind of lonely here." She answered.

"Sure!" Beastboy yelled, "I mean, cool…" he lowered his eyelids like he was trying to act nonchalant, which made the girl giggle, "but let me warn you, I am vegetarian."

"Awesome! Me too!" The girl answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Can't stand meat. I don't know why, but it, kind of creeps me out. Like it is bringing back memories."

"Really? Me too. What kind of memories?" BB now was totally interested in this girl.

"Well, to be honest. I don't remember. It just, well, gives me the creeps. It is like I had a tragic episode with an animal or something, but I don't know." The girl said, her eyes stared at the table, as the pizza appeared there.

"Sweet! Pizzas here!" BB said. "Okay, I have to ask you something!"

"Alright…" The girl said.

"What is your name? I am Beastboy." He said, reaching out his hand, shaking hers.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I am Tracy. Now I have a question for you!"

"Okay…"

"You look really familiar, but I can't place you. Have I met you before?" Tracy asked.

"Honestly, I was going to ask you the same question. I am part of a super hero team, called the Teen Titans. You might have seen or heard of us as a whole, but I personally don't know. You look familiar to me too. Like a past dream."

"Yeah, that's how I feel too." Tracy said, taking bite of her pizza.

**TTTT**

"What's up Raven!" Cyborg called when she walked in. "You've been in your room all day!"

"Yeah, had some meditating to do. I sense something, an absence. Where's Beastboy?"

"he took a walk this morning. Been gone all day. He seemed sort of depressed. Probably went to visit Terra again." Robin said.

"Oh no.." Raven sat on the couch. Just then, the doors to the main room slid open and Beastboy stood in the doorway, with a girl behind him.

"Oh my gosh" Cy said

"No way!" Robin said.

"Beastboy?" Tracy asked him, "What's going on."

"Is it possible?" Starfire asked. "Terra! You are back, how are you! What is going on, are you still our friends?" Starfire's eyes were huge, she was floating closer and closer as Tracy backed up further and further. "I forgive you, please come back to the team, what was it like being-."

The look on Tracy's face stopped Starfire from the hounding of questions. Her face held all the features of fear and worry. Tracy's eyes were watering a little bit, this redhead was almost scary.

"Starfire." Robin called, walking towards her, holding out his hand, "I'm Robin, and this is the Teen Titans. Sorry, you just look a lot like one our old friends."

"Tracy" she replied, accepting the gesture, shaking his hand, not wanting to ask any questions about this girl.

"It is a long story." Raven came forward.

"Alright." Tracy said.

"Hey, Tracy, where do you live?" Cyborg asked.

"Nowhere…" she looked down and all the titans looked at each other and nodded at BB.

"Well, you can stay here!" Beastboy smiled _She was the spitting image of Terra. Wow…and she didn't live anywhere, just like Terra! Maybe she was their old friend. But Tracy wasn't her. Terra would have NEVER worn pink…would she? Did Slade brainwash her? Was it another zombie idea forming in his mind? But Terra was outgoing, this girl is shy and scared. But Terra would have been shy too, when she came back, scared the Titans would reject her, scared of the world. She was abused by the one she trusted. It was blind trust, and they told her to stay away from Slade, but she was still hurt by him, like he was from her. _Beastboy's head hurt really badly.

"Cool! Are you sure?"

"Just until you get yourself on your feet, or find a home." Robin said. "If you want, you can even watch combat practice tomorrow, which, by the way team, is at 10-."

"In the morning!" BB wined.

"Yup."

"AH man!" he looked down.

"That sounds like fun. I would like to watch." Tracy smiled and yawned, "I am a little tired."

"Right…you can sleep in the, uh, guest room." Robin said, "As long as it is okay with BB."

"You mean…" BB asked

"Yeah, that room."

"Alright, I'll show you where it is." Beastboy grabbed Tracy's hand, leading her towards Terra's old room. "Here it is…" he said when they got there.

"Who is Terra?" Tracy asked, looking at the plate on the door.

"Long story.' Beastboy looked down. He felt like crying, this wasn't Terra, it couldn't be. Terra was gone, crumbled into pieces. He stepped on the door mat, and the door slid open.

"Wow…this is like a dream!" Tracy looked around the room. It was no different from when Terra left it.

"Yeah, you can stay here. I am in the room right next store, so just knock if you need anything."

"Okay. Hey, where's the bathroom?" Tracy asked.

"Oh, it is that way." Beastboy pointed down the hall.

"Thanks. Do you guys mind if I take a bath? I'll clean up after myself…"

"Sure!" _defiantly wasn't Terra, Terra would've made the others clean…_

Beastboy said goodnight and went to bed himself. That night, he tossed in bed until about twelve in the morning. By twelve thirty, he was sound asleep.

**TTTT**

_Beastboy! Please answer, I am sorry, I love you! Terra said. _

_I love you too, but you left us! You betrayed us! Beastboy answered. _

_I didn't mean to! I thought…_

_No! You didn't think! That was the problem! You turned your back on us! Slade is right, you don't have any friends! Beastboy said harshly._

"Beastboy?" someone knocked on his door.

"Uh…Terra?" he had just dreamt about Terra.

"No, this is Tracy!"

"Oh, yeah, what do ya need?" Beastboy asked.

"Oh nothing, can I come in?"

"Sure."

Tracy entered carrying a try and a picture. She sat across from him on the bed.

"Um, well, combat practice is in an hour, so I made you some dairy free waffles and tofu sausage…"

"Wow, thanks! You want to join me?" Beastboy asked, not wanting her to leave.

"Yeah. I have a question though…" Tracy handed him a picture. "Who is this?"

Beastboy took a bite of waffle before taking the picture and looking at it. In the picture was the entire team plus one blonde girl.

"She looks exactly like me, which is kind of scary." Tracy said.

"This was Terra. She was a member of this team."

"Uh huh?"

"You really want to know the story?" BB asked…Trace nodded in response, "Okay. Well, she had the power to control the earth, mud, rock. She was one of the nicest…coolest…funniest girls I had ever met. She, like you, had no home, and traveled everywhere because whenever she found a home, a place to live, a disaster would occur. A landslide, tornado…those were her doings. She couldn't control her powers, and when she came here, Robin figured this out after I swore not to tell anyone. He told her that she needed help controlling her powers, and she got up leaving.

"Slade, a madman, taught her how to control her powers and she came back, proving to us that she had gotten her powers under control. She came back, only to sabotage us, although we didn't know it. She, one night, unlocked the security, allowing Slade's drones to come in and attack us from the inside.

"She was trying to kill us, but towards the end, she realized that she was wrong. She tried to gain control, but Slade had control over her, and her powers. Her anger caused a volcano to erupt, causing Slade to die, and as we ran off, she told me that I was her best friend. Well, we left her there, because she insisted that she could stop the volcano from destroying the city. Terra was a hero, and was doomed to live inside a statue of rock for so long. When we saw you, I guess the others found a lot of hope. That is why Starfire was so excited to see you. She found some too."

"Wow…" It was a lot for Tracy to take in, but she did her best. "You really loved Terra, didn't you."

"I loved her so much, you have no idea. And she just tore my heart in two when she did that" BB said as a tear fell down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away as he got up.

"Time for combat practice."

"Alright." Tracy said, "Beastboy?"

"Yeah?" he turned around.

"I am sorry. You must've really loved her, and I am sorry to bring your hopes down."

"You have brought my hopes up. Tracy, I like you as a friend. You are sweet, innocent, and a vegetarian. I didn't recognize you when I saw you yesterday, not until Starfire started questioning you like a madwoman. Thank you." He said.

"No problem." Tracy said giving BB a large huge and they walked down to practice.

When they got down there, Cyborg was already finished and it was Beastboy's turn.

"What was your score, Cy?" BB asked.

"I got 2:00!"

"Alright! Just have to get under two minutes and I am good!" Beastboy prepared, Robin counted down and he was off. Two large targets popped up, and the green boy turned into a cheetah charging them, then when he got there, he turned into a Gorilla, smashing them both. Immediately, bright beams were being shot at him. Beastboy turned into a bird, flying in the air, dodging the bullets. He flew between two of the sources of the bullets, causing them to shoot each other.

After that, five robots came out of the ground, charging at him. He turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex, charging at them, swing his tail at two of them, stepping on another, and biting the other two. Starfire and Tracy were cheering him on and Cyborg was scowling. Beastboy was going to beat his record.

Robin and Raven stood at the controls monitoring his progress.

Two boulders came up, and Beastboy smacked them with his tail again, sending one into the ocean and the other flying strait at Starfire and Tracy.

Starfire braced herself to catch the flying object. When it was inches from their faces, Tracy held out her hand, just out of instinct, her eyes glowing yellow, she caught the boulder in mid air, causing it to glow a bright yellow.

Everyone stared at the new girl as the boulder came crashing into the ground.

"Terra?" Robin walked over to her, looking strait into her eyes, "It is you, isn't it."

Terra's gaze returned to the ground. "I…don't know…"

"I told you…I told you…stuff!" Beastboy shouted at her. "I told you, Terra!" he turned into a hawk, flying up into his room, locking the door and shutting the window, locking it.

"Beastboy!" Terra called after him.

"Why did you lie to us, Terra?" Robin asked.

"Yeah…you thought you could come back here, and we wouldn't find out?" Raven said, materializing in front of her.

"Raven, guys, I am sorry."

"How…how did you come back?" Cyborg asked.

"You defeated a villain last week, right? It was all over town. He turned everyone and everything to stone, well; it was the same thing that turned me into stone. When he was defeated, everyone turned back, including me. At least that is what I think. I'm not entirely sure."

"Why did you hide it from us?" Starfire asked, still confused.

"Because, I wanted to know what your reactions would be. I thought you would all be so pissed off that you would probably kill me right then and there. Then when Starfire came after me yesterday with those questions, I realized there was nothing to worry about, because you all really did miss me. I was going to tell you, I swear. I just didn't know when."

"Terra…" Robin placed his hand on her shoulder, "You are still a Titan, and our friend. When it came down to it, you risked your life to save us. We appreciate it. Raven would never admit it, but she appreciates it too."

"Robin…" Raven gave him a warning look.

"I have a question for you, Terra." Starfire said.

"Yeah?"

"Did you love Beastboy as much as he loves you?"

"I…um…I should tell him first, shouldn't I?"

"Yes, go talk to him!" Star smiled.

"But he would never talk to me…not now." Terra said.

"Yes, he will! Go up there!" Starfire pushed her.

"All right." Terra created a yellow circle in the ground, cutting deep into the earth. She used the rock she stood on, floating up on it to Beastboy's room. She stood there, watching the poor boy on his bed.

Beastboy didn't even notice her appear there. He lay and wept in his pillow. He loved Terra, but…she knew now…maybe it is better now that it is out in the open. He looked up when a knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Leave me alone!" He threw his pillow at the window.

"No! I need to talk to you!"

"Why! So you can hurt me again?"

"Do you trust me?" Terra said, sitting on the floating rock.

"Why should I? Last time you said that, I found out that you took me out just so Slade could invade the tower and I found out you were working for him!"

"I'll tell you why you should trust me! Although it is hard to believe, I was there, in that statue when you came by to visit me every day. When you spilled out your guts, screaming at me that first week. I was there when you broke down and cried. I was there when you came sitting in silence! When you told me about your little crush on Raven but you said she would never be the same as me. I was there that one day when you let it slip that you loved me! I was there the whole time!" she didn't know how, but she stayed calm, she wanted to scream, but she couldn't do that. She did break his heart. "Please, open the window or I will use force, Beastboy!" she had a twinkle in her eye as she picked up a rock with her powers, preparing to throw it at the window.

Beastboy silently stood up, walking towards the window, unlatching it and letting her in.

Terra stepped onto the window ceil, letting the rock fall back into the hole where she dug it up from. She turned around, staring at Beastboy smiling.

"What?" Beastboy asked harshly.

"Oh, nothing." She stepped inside the room, staring at Beastboy for what seamed to be an hour. Terra stepped closer, and then she flung herself onto Beastboy who instinctively caught her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his neck, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He stepped back, sitting on his bed.

"I love you Beastboy, so much." Terra whispered. "I'm so sorry for everything I've done, betraying you, and siding with Slade. I am so sorry, I mean, if I could go back in time-." Beastboy sat back watching her talk. She was still gorgeous.

Beastboy put one hand behind her head and leaned in, interrupting her speech. He closed his eyes and she closed hers. Their lips finally met, and they kissed, for the first time. It was a quick one, because none of them had ever kissed a person before. Terra looked at the green boy for a long time. Then she pushed him over, backwards on his bed, putting her hands behind his head, and kissing the boy while lying on top of him.

Beastboy was surprised by this, but he accepted the kiss. After a while, Terra broke the kiss, gasping for some desperately needed air.

"I love you Beastboy."

"I love you too, Terra." Beastboy smiled at Terra, a Titan, and his girl friend, above him.


End file.
